Sonho Oriental
by Marin.de.Aguia
Summary: Kaoru decide esfriar a cabeça com as amigas e acaba tendo uma boa idéia de como agradecer Kenshin, dando-lhe um presente em seu aniversário. Será que Kenshin espera algo tão... inusitado?
1. Capítulo 1

Olá à todos! ^_^

Aqui vai a minha primeira fic de Kenshin, publicada aqui no site. Espero que gostem e por favor, leiam com carinho a idéia insana que esta ficwriter decidiu colocar no papel XD ... ok? A fic se passa um pouco depois da saga Jinchuu, após kaoru ser resgatada por Kenshin. É uma fic que não pretendo prolongar... inicialmente seria apenas uma one-shot em comemoração ao aniversário do Ken-san ^_^x (que foi agora dia 20 de Junho). Achei que seria uma homenagem ao personagem, então resolvi escrever, colocando os elementos que me vieram à mente para criar algo descontraído e legal. (Tá, sei que a idéia inicial não era colocar hentai, mas, a essa altura do campeonato já duvido que eu não coloque... xD hauhauahuahua).

Bom, chega de papo ^_^ boa leitura à todos! Deixem reviews!

OBS: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin são criação de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Esta história é apenas um delírio da minha mente insana. xD

SONHO ORIENTAL

A longa trança escorria pelas costas do pequeno e esbelto corpo. O sorriso estampado no rosto mostravam a satisfação daquele momento. Os olhos azuis fitavam as figuras à sua frente, ansiosas.

-** "E aí? Como estou?"**

- **"Maravilhosa!"** - Okon se pronunciou.

- **"Realmente..." **- Kaoru fitava Misao da cabeça aos pés. - **"Essas roupas são ousadas, né?"**

Misao notou um sorriso nervoso no rosto da amiga, brotando junto com o comentário. Roupas ousadas.

- **"Não adianta disfarçar Kaoru. É a sua vez. Anda! Vai se vestir."**

Misao estava linda com aquela roupa de odalisca. O pequeno corpo cheio de curvas que suas roupas de ninja nem escondiam tanto assim, mas a pequena nunca havia mostrado com tanto orgulho quanto agora. Ela se olhava no espelho com um sorriso enorme no rosto, azul realmente era sua cor, enquanto Okon e Omasu empurravam Kaoru dentro do provador da pequena loja dentro da escola de dança.

Já fazia um tempo que as quatro moças estavam saindo juntas todo final de semana para aproveitarem um tempo juntas, já que as garotas ninjas estavam de férias e vieram visitar Kaoru no dojo.

A jovem shihandai estava uma pilha de nervos pelo stress cotidiano. Além dos treinos que estava dando nas escolas vizinhas, Yahiko estava inspirado naquela última semana e não deixava Kaoru em paz em momento algum. Sanosuke estava pedindo dinheiro emprestado dia sim e dia não, além de alguns cobradores do lutador terem ido até o dojo cobrar as dívidas irresponsáveis dele diretamente com Kaoru. Megumi parecia que havia afiado a língua e tomado uma garrafa de veneno, tamanho eram as provocações e a audácia da médica em cutucar Kaoru, se jogando em cima de Kenshin... e aparentemente por esse motivo, ficou de fora dos passeios das meninas. E, Kenshin, bem... o que dizer de Kenshin?

Kenshin tentava ajudar Kaoru em tudo o que podia. Fazia a limpeza do dojo, lavava a roupa, preparava as refeições, arrumava os cômodos e esquentava o banho de Kaoru. Todos os dias, ele estava lá, apoiando-a. Desde que Kaoru fora resgatada da ilha de Enishi, Kenshin passou a cuidar dela ainda com mais dedicação.

Ela não sabia ao certo, se era o sinal que esperava do espadachim. Ele falava com ela com intimidade desde que voltaram de Kyoto com a queda da Juppongatana. Esta intimidade cresceu muito naquela época. Kenshin a procurava após o banho e mesmo depois que Yahiko já estava dormindo, eles ainda ficavam sentados na varanda, conversando, até que decidiam dormir. Ela em seu quarto, ele no dele.

A distância entre os dois parecia estar diminuindo de forma bem rápida. Não era difícil para Kaoru se lembrar daquela noite em que sentaram sobre o telhado e conversaram, observando a noite. Kenshin colocou sua mão sobre a dela. Sim, Kenshin. A surpresa dela apenas aumentou quando mirou seu rosto. Ele continuava a falar, com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto acariciava a mão de Kaoru. Se Yahiko não tivesse aparecido, talvez o tão esperado beijo que Kaoru tanto sonhara poderia ter acontecido naquela noite.

Ou não. O fato era, que Kenshin estava mudando um pouco a sua postura com ela. A distância já estava bem menor entre eles, até Enishi aparecer. E foi exatamente o que Kaoru não entendeu. Ela acordou em uma ilha, sequestrada pelo jovem de cabelos prateados. Ok. Isso não fazia parte dos seus planos.

Quando viu Kenshin vir resgatá-la, não imaginava que o encontraria tão sério. Embora tudo tenha dado certo, a volta para o dojo não foi como ela esperava. Queria agradecer por tudo que Kenshin havia feito por ela, independente de tudo o que os amigos disseram. Misao lhe contou que Kenshin havia chorado por ela. Sano também lhe revelou segredos, dizendo sobre o estado que Kenshin ficou após imaginar que ela havia morrido. Mas, então, por que ele não se declarou para ela? Se ele realmente a amava, por que não falou nada?

Após a turbulência do resgate na ilha, tudo parecia normal. A rotina se instalou novamente no dia a dia de cada um. Kenshin voltou aos seus afazeres. Sano voltou a beber, apostar e brigar na rua. Megumi voltou a atender seus pacientes na clínica. Yahiko voltou a ser o mesmo pirralho chato de sempre. E ela, voltou a dar aulas em outras escolas para ganhar o seu dinheiro e pagar as contas. Aquela distância que diminuia entre eles, antes de Enishi aparecer... parecia uma parede que ninguém mais conseguia mover.

Embora a atenção dele ainda seja a mesma, a cordialidade também continuava. As conversas continuaram, tudo continuava a mesma coisa, mas ela não sentia mais aquela ânsia anterior dele, antes visível. Seriam os atos dele que se tornaram mais cautelosos? Ou será o medo de recomeçar aquele clima novamente, quase que do zero? Afinal, era isso que ela sentia, que havia voltado à marca zero.

- **"Anda logo Kaoru, nós queremos ver você." **- a voz de Misao ecoava do lado oposto da cortina.

Kaoru deu um suspiro o fitou as roupas penduradas na parede. Lembrou-se que as amigas vieram tirá-la desses dias negros que sua mente projetava em sua alma. Quebrar a rotina, esse era o plano. Ela respirou fundo e decidiu que seguiria em frente. Ainda tinha que agradecer à Kenshin sobre salvar sua vida, mas no momento, estava se divertindo com as garotas para limpar um pouco a mente dos problemas.

Começou a retirar o kimono e se vestir com a roupa de dança. Dança do ventre. Essa foi a idéia das meninas quando viram a escola de dança próxima do centro.

_FLASHBACK_

_Omasu e Okon ficaram animadas quando viram a demonstração na aula aberta que fizeram. _

_- **"**__**Ahhhh... eu ADOREI..." **__- Misao dizia animada, ainda se olhando no espelho com os movimentos no quadril que acabara de aprender. - **"**__**Olha, olha... eu consigo fazer..." **_

_- **"**__**Acho isso ótimo Misao." **__- Okon sorria. _

_- **"**__**Realmente, não imaginei que fosse ser algo tão divertido." **__- Omasu se colocou ao lado de Misao, olhando a ninja praticar._

_- **"**__**Os estrangeiros realmente têm danças diferentes." **__- agora foi a vez de Kaoru comentar._

_Todas estavam vestidas com yukatas brancos. Haviam apenas mulheres no local, homens eram proibidos e esse 'detalhe' animou as garotas. Elas estavam cansadas de fazer sempre as mesmas coisas, então, procuraram um passatempo diferente, afinal, as ninjas estavam de férias e passariam um pouco mais de um mês no dojo._

_- **"**__**São apenas algumas aulas... vamos fazer?" **__- Misao disse animada._

_- **"**__**Eu topo. Acho ótimo esses movimentos para fortalecer as pernas e o quadril." **__- Okon adicionou._

_- **"**__**Acho que não tem problema, não é?" **__- Kaoru abriu um sorriso no rosto. - **"**__**Estava mesmo procurando algo diferente."**_

_- **"**__**Mas nenhum dos homens deve saber. Não quero eles se intrometendo na nossa diversão." **__- Misao adicionou._

_- **"**__**Claro que não, Misao. Aliás, duvido que algum deles entenda que esta dança milenar de outro país seja bem vista aqui no Japão. Vocês já tinham ouvido falar?" **__- Omasu se sentou próxima ao espelho._

_- **"**__**Não existem japonesas que fazem apresentações abertas. Mas com certeza, em casas de shows esta dança está bem popular." **__- Okon pegou um leque e começou a se abanar._

_- **"**__**Se assim for, então acho que apenas Sanosuke deve ter conhecido esta dança." **__- Kaoru disse já revirando os olhos, imaginando o amigo nas casas de show bebendo e apostando._

_- **"**__**Acho que o Sano está muito duro ultimamente para ter visitado as casas de show no último mês." **__- Misao se divertiu com o próprio comentário. - **"**__**O fato é, não vamos contar à ninguém. Nós vamos fazer as aulas em segredo."**_

_- **"**__**De acordo." **__- Kaoru respondeu, também se abanando com um leque. _

_Okon e Omasu sorriram e acenaram de forma positiva. A professora estrangeira adentrou a sala e, posicionando-se no centro dela reuniu todas as mulheres que ali estavam, inclusive as novas que acabaram de chegar._

_- **"**__**Então vamos começar novamente. Posicionem-se e coloquem a perna direita à frente. É um, dois, três..."**_

_Todas as moças estavam vibrantes com a novidade, e dentre elas, as ninjas e a shihandai também aproveitavam a aula. Realmente, parecia bem mais divertido participarem juntas._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

Kaoru se lembrava do primeiro dia de aula, umas 3 semanas atrás, e se vestiu com a roupa própria da dança. Kaoru estava nervosa dentro do provador, tendo Omasu e Okon como seguranças do outro lado da cortina.

- **"Eu nunca me vesti assim antes." **- Kaoru disse, abrindo a cortina e se mostrando para as outras moças.

A boca de Misao se abriu em um círculo perfeito. Omasu arregalou os olhos e Okon abriu um sorriso largo no rosto.

- **"Kaoru..."**

- **"O que foi? Ficou ruim?" **- Kaoru mostrou um certo desespero no olhar e começou a virar o corpo de um lado para o outro, olhando os detalhes como se procurasse um defeito.

- **"Não... está linda!" **- Misao disse abrindo um sorriso sincero nos lábios. - **"Nunca te vi desta forma. Realmente, as roupas estrangeiras realçam seus olhos..."**

- **"E mostram tudo o que o seu kimono esconde." **- Okon completou o raciocínio de Misao e riu uma risada gostosa. Por um instante Kaoru pensou que era Megumi rindo.

- **"Venha cá, venha se ver no espelho." **- Omasu puxou Kaoru da porta do provador e a colocou na frente do espelho.

Kaoru não acreditava nos seus olhos. Sangue lhe subiu à face quando se viu. A roupa não mostrava só o que o kimono escondia. A roupa mostrava TUDO. Quer dizer, quase tudo. Depois do choque, Kaoru retirou as mãos que cobriam sua boca e olhou de resvalo para as amigas, que a observavam satisfeitas.

Ela havia escolhido uma roupa vermelha. O sutiã lhe cobria os seios e era todo enfeitado com pingentes e adornos delicados da cor dourada. Aquela peça ficava agarrada em seu corpo, mostrando suas curvas. Sim, ela tinha curvas mas nunca havia reparado nelas. Descendo pelo sutiã, sua cintura se afinava. Isso mostrava o quanto seus seios não eram pequenos. Ainda na cintura, as curvas se alargavam no quadril, lhe dando a forma perfeita de um violão, sem exageros. Na parte inferior, algo como um cinto lhe agarrava na altura do baixo ventre, acentuando as curvas, mas era diferente nas pernas.

O pequeno cinto adornado que lhe moldava o quadril prendia um tipo de saia, que descia como um véu, cobrindo-lhe as pernas. Quer dizer, cobrindo em partes. O tecido não era grosso e permitia que enxergassem através dele. E, existiam sulcos entre as coxas, permitindo que, no momento da dança, a suposta dançarina mostrasse as pernas. Mostrasse as pernas como um todo, não como as japonesas, que tinham vergonha de mostrar até os tornozelos.

- **"A roupa é linda... mas..." **- Kaoru estava hipnotizada. Sentia-se poderosa vestida daquela forma.

- **"Mas...?" **- Misao olhou confusa para a amiga.

- **"Não acha que... é um pouco..." **

- **"Vulgar?" **- Okon se antecipou e perguntou diretamente, sentindo Kaoru engasgar.

- **"Não, não era essa a exata palavra que eu estava procurando... **- Kaoru respondeu como se tivesse sido pega no flagra pensando em algo ilícito.

"_Era exatamente essa a palavra_." - pensou, disfarçando.

- **"Eu não acho. Acho que o Japão precisa de mudanças e nós também." **- Misao respondeu decidida. - **"Vocês acham que o Aoshi vai gostar?"**

Kaoru abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos como dois pires. Não imaginava que Misao tinha coragem de se mostrar assim para Aoshi.

- **"Acho que você irá surpreendê-lo, com certeza!" **- Novamente Okon ria como Megumi.

- **"Ei, Misao... você teria coragem de aparecer assim para Aoshi?" **- Kaoru perguntou, ainda com os olhos arregalados.

- **"Lógico que sim! Diferente de você Kaoru, as ninjas da Oniwabanshuu já se vestem com roupas mais leves do que um kimono. Eu não teria vergonha de dar um passo à frente assim, na minha relação com Aoshi-sama."**

Misao disse tudo de forma descontraída e alegre, mas não mudou o fato de que Kaoru sentiu como se uma garota de 16 anos lhe desse uma lição de moral. Tudo bem, Misao era mais velha que isso agora, mas não mudava o fato de que parecia um sermão. Ela já estava lá pelos seus 22 anos de idade e agora se deu conta de que Misao tinha razão. O tempo todo Misao utilizava o mesmo uniforme, que deixava boa parte de suas pernas à mostra.

Kaoru suspirou derrotada. Olhou para o lado e fitou os rostos de Omasu e Okon, sorrindo em sua direção. Omasu tinha uma roupa mais próxima do que Misao utilizava como ninja, mas Okon... Okon sequer utilizava calças ou algo que cobrisse as pernas. E Kaoru sabia que eram as pernas como um todo. Sentiu-se estranha ali. Garotas totalmente à vontade e Kaoru preocupada pela sua paranóia com o que o seu kimono escondia. Sentiu uma mão pairar sobre seu ombro desnudo.

- **"Kaoru... sabe, o Japão está mudando. Kenshin lutou por esta mudança... porque você não mostra à ele a conquista de seus atos?"** - Misao disse com a voz suave, próxima ao ouvido de Kaoru, um sorriso malicioso se formando no rosto.

Kaoru paralisou. Ficou bege, e de repente perdeu a cor por completo. Os olhos arregalados agora sem foco algum e a respiração se tornando difícil.

- **"AHAHAHAHA... Ora, vamos Kaoru... eu estava brincando." **- Misao completou, dando leves tapas nas costas da amiga. - **"Embora não seja de todo um mal... pois tenho certeza de que Ken-san iria gostar."**

Kaoru ainda estava em choque pelo que ouviu Misao falar. Ela, se mostrando vestida assim para Kenshin?

_"Kenshin? Gostar?"_

Kaoru ergueu os olhos e se fitou no espelho à sua frente. O rosto vermelho como um pimentão, os lábios rosados, os cabelos presos em seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo, com uma fita amarela. A roupa realmente lhe acentuava a feminilidade. Seu corpo estava à mostra. A cintura totalmente descoberta, da região das costelas na altura dos seios até abaixo do umbigo. Suas pernas também... seus ombros também... os seios realçados pelo mini bustiê e pelo brilho da roupa. Ombros desnudos e a pele alva destacando seus olhos e seus cabelos negros. O pescoço, totalmente à mostra.

Estava descalça e levou uma das pernas à frente, fazendo-a sobressair pelo tecido da saia, mostrando as coxas até a ponta dos pés. Misao olhava para a amiga com um sorriso de vitória no rosto. Sabia que Kaoru nunca se sentiu feia realmente, mas tinha consciência de que ela também não sabia a beleza que tinha.

- **"Você está cogitando a idéiaaaaa... ahahahaha, sabiaaaa..." **- Misao fazia uma pose de vitória, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

- **"NÃO! Não é isso..." **- Kaoru ficava ainda mais vermelha. - **"É só que..."**

Realmente não tinha como não imaginar. Qual seria a cara de Kenshin se a visse dessa forma? Aqueles olhos violetas pairando sobre sua figura, numa roupa sensual estrangeira. Será que ele iria gostar? Será que ele a acharia bonita? Afinal, ele era um homem. Homens parecem gostar de algumas estripulias ousadas.

O simples fato de imaginar Kenshin a olhando já fazia seu coração bater rápido e sua respiração descompassar. Perdia o ritmo e a cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, imaginava se Kenshin era esse tipo de homem. Às vezes ele era tão reservado. Poderia não gostar de tanta ousadia.

- **"É só que...?" **- Misao olhava a amiga, agora esperando o restante da resposta, enquanto Kaoru mudava de cor, perdida em seu mundo imaginário, passando de vermelha para roxa, depois para um leve azul, finalmente abrindo um sorriso tímido no rosto, levando ambas as mãos às bochechas, suspirando e voltando a ficar vermelha.

- **"Ela realmente está imaginando o Ken-san a observando com essas roupas."** - Okon olhava surpresa e Omasu não parava de rir.

- **"Dá-lhe Kaoru! Sabia que seria corajosa como eu." **- Misao completou. -** "Ei, Kaoru..."**

Kaoru despertou de seu 'sonho' com a voz de Misao lhe chamando.

-** "Ãhn?"**

- **"O aniversário do Kenshin está chegando. Por que você não faz uma surpresa pra ele?"**

Kaoru piscou algumas vezes até entender de fato o que Misao estava propondo. Com os sorrisos estampados nos rostos de Okon e Omasu, Kaoru finalmente entendeu.

- **"AAHH! Você quer que eu..."**

- **"Calma, não tem necessidade de se exaltar." **- Okon se pronunciou.

Kaoru ficou fitando o rosto de Misao.

- **"O que você quer dizer exatamente, Misao?"**

- **"Você pode agradecer por ele ter salvo sua vida. Lá na ilha." **- O sorriso no rosto da ninja se esticou. - **"Claro, poderia fazer isso no aniversário dele, que já está quase aí. Por que você não decide tomar as rédeas da situação e não aproveita para surpreendê-lo?"**

- **"Por que eu faria isso?" **- Kaoru falou timidamente, pegando a ponta de seu rabo de cavalo que lhe caía sobre os ombros e enrolando com os dedos, de forma nervosa.

-** "Ora. Não foi você que nos disse que antes de Enishi aparecer, Kenshin estava diminuindo a barreira que parecia existir entre vocês?"** - Omasu se colocou ao lado de Misao prontamente, olhando séria para Kaoru e dando um passo à frente.

-** "Si-sim... mas..." **- Kaoru deu um passo para trás ao ver a determinação nos olhos de Omasu.

- **"Nada de 'mas'..." **- agora Okon se colocava ao lado de Omasu, também determinada. - **"Você mesma nos contou sobre tudo o que Ken-san vinha fazendo para se aproximar de você... e até onde entendi, tudo partiu DELE."**

Okon também deu um passo à frente, sendo acompanhada de Misao e Omasu. Kaoru deu outro passo para trás. As ninjas pareciam formar uma muralha à sua frente e a estavam encurralando contra a parede. Não tinha como fugir.

-** "Vocês acham que... eu deveria... dar um passo..."**

- **"Céus Kaoru... imagina como o Ken-san se sente!"** - Misao se pronunciou, deixando Kaoru surpresa.

- **"Ele tentou se aproximar e mesmo com a intervenção de Enishi... após o incidente da ilha..." **- Okon respirou fundo e fechou os olhos massageando as têmporas. - **"O que exatamente você fez para contribuir nas investidas do Kenshin?"**

Kaoru fitou os rostos ansiosos à sua frente um pouco perdida e tentou buscar na memória. Agora ela pensava no que poderia estar errado.

- **"Eu... não fiz nada..." **- suspirou derrotada, ainda com as três ninjas quase caindo sobre si.

- **"Não me admiraria que ele pensasse que você não o corresponde." **- Omasu comentou, recuando de cima da shihandai.

- **"Também acho. Já pensou? Coitado..." **- Okon fez o mesmo.

Kaoru estava surpresa. Nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Agora seus olhos enxergavam um pouco mais além. E se, a barreira que parecia estar novamente entre eles, fora colocada ali por ela mesma?

_"Ele se esforçou tanto. Não imaginei o quanto isso pode ter sido difícil para ele..."_

- **"Ne... Kaoru..." **- Misao agora se pronunciava, também recuando como as colegas fizeram. - **"Acho que você pode dar um passo sem medo..."**

- **"Você acha?" **- Kaoru se recompôs.

- **"Vocês precisam se acertar logo." **- Misao sorriu.

Era tudo o que Kaoru mais queria. A jovem mestra de Kenjutsu se voltou para o espelho e se olhou novamente, agora mais confiante e com um sorriso no rosto.

- **"Então... presente de aniversário, né..." **- ela disse, com rubor ainda nas bochechas, mas com certeza, deixando todas as neuras anteriores de lado.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hello people!

E aqui está mais um capítulo de Sonho Oriental. Sorry pela demora, eu gosto de escrever sobre as coisas que insiro na história e como meu conhecimento sobre instrumentos musicais é menor do que eu realmente gostaria, fiz uma pesquisa de música e instrumentos árabes para escrever este capítulo. Bom, espero que gostem! O próximo virá mais rápido ^_^

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence e esta fic é apenas um sopro de esperança no fim do túnel desta ficwriter viciada que ama tanto esta série. XD

- x X x -

CAPÍTULO 2

No dojo, Kenshin estava pronto para sair com sua vara de pescar. O dia começou calmo e tranquilo, as garotas haviam saído logo cedo para os passeios matinais que estavam fazendo desde que as convidadas chegaram. Nunca diziam onde iam, mas o espadachim não acreditava ser um problema. Kaoru estava bem acompanhada de três ninjas bem treinadas. Se algo acontecesse, ele com certeza saberia.

- **"Yo, Kenshin..." **- Sanosuke cumprimentou o ruivo assim que cruzou o portão da frente.

- **"Ohayo, Sano-san..." **- Kenshin cumprimentou como de costume.

- **"Está saindo?"** - Sanosuke percebeu a vara de pescar e as preparações de Kenshin.

- **"Sim, este servo vai pescar um pouco. Quero preparar um bom peixe no almoço. Todos estão fora, e ainda é cedo, então, creio que este servo tem tempo para pescar."**

- **"A Jou-chan não está, então..." **- Sanosuke passou os olhos rapidamente pela varanda do dojo e voltou sua atenção para o ruivo. - **"... acho que vou lhe acompanhar em sua pescaria."**

Kenshin sorriu e ambos deixaram o dojo. Caminharam até o lugar de costume no rio, onde Kenshin costumava pescar. Sano logo se ajeitou próximo à margem e Kenshin se colocou ao seu lado.

Kenshin começou a preparar a vara para iniciar sua pescaria, quando foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- **"Ae, Kenshin... você e a Jou-chan já conseguiram ir pra outra base?"**

-** "Oro...!" **- Kenshin deu um pulo e espetou o próprio dedo no anzol. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo seu dedão, mas não parecia nada, comparado com a sua surpresa em ver Sanosuke entrando diretamente no assunto, assim, de um jeito tão... dele.

- **"O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?" **- o lutador pegou um pedaço de capim e colocou no canto da boca, olhando Kenshin com o rabo do olho.

- **"Não... é só que..." **- Kenshin levou o dedo, agora ardendo, até a boca.

- **"Só que? Não me leve a mal Kenshin... eu estava vendo você se aproximar da Jou-chan após voltarmos de Kyoto, mas desde que toda aquela coisa do 'Jinchuu' aconteceu, você mudou." **- Sano jogou o corpo para trás e se deitou, levando ambas as mãos até a nuca, apoiando a cabeça.

- **"..."**

- **"O que aconteceu?"**

Kenshin suspirou cansado. Precisava falar com alguém, pois essa história também não estava ignorada na sua mente. Na verdade, era bom ter com quem conversar.

- **"Este servo... simplesmente se deu conta de que não é tão fácil assim." **- Kenshin retirou o dedão da boca e percebeu que o sangue havia estancado.

-** "Como assim?"**

- **"Antes, este servo realmente tinha em mente se aproximar da Kaoru-dono e dizer o que sente. Mas, no momento em que Enishi apareceu..." **- Kenshin retomou o anzol e começou a prepará-lo. - **"... este servo percebeu o quanto seu passado ainda volta para assombrá-lo. E desta vez, ele quase tirou a Kaoru-dono deste servo."**

Kenshin parou por um breve instante. Os olhos violetas fitando o pequeno pedaço de metal em sua mão, enquanto um silêncio se instaurou entre ele e Sanosuke.

- **"Em questão de minutos, o meu passado destruiu tudo o que eu tentei proteger. Apenas, minutos..." **- Kenshin ergueu os olhos e fitou o rio por alguns instantes.

Sano olhou para ele de rabo de olho. Percebeu que ele não mencionou 'este servo' na última frase. Ele estava falando sério. Os cabelos vermelhos como o fogo lhe descendo as costas e os olhos tristes voltados para frente, em contraste com a franja que insistia em tentar lhe cobrir o olhar.

- **"E daí?" **- a voz do lutador veio descontraída.

Kenshin retirou os olhos da margem do rio e se virou para o amigo. A surpresa se misturava com a curiosidade em sua face.

- **"Como assim 'e daí'? Este servo não quer isso para a Kaoru-dono." **- o ruivo logo completou, retomando seu ritual com o anzol em mãos.

- **"Então, vai desistir de tudo e aceitar que seu passado vai te derrotar?" **- Sano abriu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, exatamente onde a esguia folha verde se posicionava.

Kenshin engasgou novamente e por pouco não furou o outro dedo com o anzol.

- **"Sabe Kenshin..." **- o lutador se moveu, colocando-se sentado, com as costas levemente arqueadas para frente, apoiando o braço em uma das pernas dobradas. - **"Eu acho que você precisa parar de pensar que seu passado te afeta tanto assim."**

- **"Mas o passado deste servo ainda..." **- o ruivo comentou, sendo interrompido em seguida.

- **"Mesmo? Pelo que eu vejo, sei que você já resolveu muita coisa e deixou seu passado para trás. Não entendo porque quando se trata da Jou-chan, você volta com essa mesma desculpa..." **

_"Desculpa. É isso que Sanosuke pensa?"_

- **"Não é uma desculpa..." **- Kenshin retrucou incomodado, lançando o anzol com a isca na água.

- **"Ah não? Então, por que você não pára um instante e pensa... em como a Jou-chan vai se sentir, caso você desista dela?" **- Sano joga novamente seu corpo para trás, ao sentir o retesar do corpo de Kenshin.

Ele tinha conseguido. Kenshin ficou tenso e duro como uma estátua, mas não pronunciou uma palavra.

- **"Você quer desistir dela? Está tudo bem assim pra você?"**

Não era desistir. Seu coração jamais permitiria que ele desistisse. Não conseguiria. Só não sabia mais como agir.

- **"Este servo não quer que ela se machuque." **- o ruivo respondeu após uns segundos de silêncio.

- **"Entendo isso. Mas, se você é a pessoa que vai protegê-la... nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que, um dia ela pode se envolver com alguém?"**

Novamente o silêncio, seguido de um sorriso de Sanosuke.

- **"Você está disposto a protegê-la, mesmo que ela se case com outra pessoa? Talvez, até alguém a quem você terá que confiar a proteção dela, mas... que você sabe que não pode mantê-la em segurança, da mesma forma que você?"**

Kenshin não respondeu. As franjas cobrindo-lhe os olhos.

- **"Dói, não é?"**

Kenshin deixou escapar um suspiro pela boca, como um alívio. Virou-se com um sorriso tímido no rosto, expondo para Sanosuke o olhar triste e conformado que tentava esconder esse tempo todo.

- **"É tão evidente assim, que este servo não sabe o que fazer?" **

- **"Pfff..." **- o lutador se sentou novamente, agora, virando-se para Kenshin e cuspindo a folha que estava na boca. - **"Se você a ama tanto, por que não conversa com ela?" **

Kenshin estreitou um sorriso mais evidente em seu rosto.

- **"Acha que ela corresponderia? Este servo apenas quer o bem de Kaoru-dono, e entenderia de qualquer forma se ela não o correspondesse da forma esperada, mas, não acha que seria algo inconveniente?"**

- **"Você é cego e surdo Kenshin?" **- Sano arregalou os olhos. -** "Ela te ama, cara!"**

Kenshin abriu os olhos com mais evidência, o sorriso sumindo de seus lábios. Sabia que Kaoru gostava dele, mas não tinha certeza se era amor. Embora, quando voltou de Kyoto tentou se aproximar e, acreditou não ter lido os sinais de forma errada, ela parecia bem à vontade com a aproximação que ele estava proporcionando.

- **"Você acha que é recíproco? Assim, na mesma intensidade?"**

- **"Você é realmente lerdo, Kenshin!" **- Sano cruzou as pernas, sentado agora de frente para Kenshin. - **"Não acredito que você tenha alguma dúvida sobre os sentimentos da Jou-chan..."**

-** "Não, este servo não duvida dela..." **- Kenshin tentou se explicar, a vara de pescar se mexendo em seus braços com pequenas puxadinhas. -** "...apenas, existe uma dúvida se o passado deste servo seria um fardo para a Kaoru-dono."**

- **"Kenshin, o seu passado..." **- Sano levou uma das mãos ao queixo, de forma pensativa. -** "...é o seu passado. Nunca permita que ele vença, você já se redimiu por ele com tudo que fez. Você ajudou e ainda ajuda muita gente. Não se martirize e impeça sua felicidade, baseada em uma suposição tola, de que você não merece ser feliz ao lado da mulher que te ama."**

Ok. Kenshin arregalou os olhos e ficou um pouco estático. Nunca tinha visto Sanosuke falar assim. Na verdade, ele nunca ouviu ninguém ser tão sincero com ele desta forma.

- **"Eu torci por você quando você tomou as rédeas da situação e começou a investir na Jou-chan sem medo do que podia acontecer." **- Sano abriu um sorriso, mais malicioso do que queria. -** "Acho que você deveria pensar em retomar aquela postura. Você estava indo muito bem."**

Kenshin apenas assentiu, permanecendo em silêncio, mas agradecendo do fundo da alma ao amigo. Virou o rosto para frente, assim que sentiu a vara lhe escapar pelas mãos, indo diretamente para o rio.

- **"Oro!"**

- **"Ah... segura Kenshin..." **- Sano disse no susto.

- **"Orororo..." **- Kenshin se levantou desajeitado, tentando correr atrás da vara que agora estava indo água adentro.

Sano sorriu com a cena. Realmente, a donzela estava nos pensamentos do espadachim, ou jamais Kenshin se distrairia à ponto de não segurar a vara de pescar e perdê-la para um peixe fisgado.

- **"Baka ne..." **- Sano se contentou ao ver o amigo entrando no rio para pegar a vara que ficou presa em um tronco de árvore próximo à margem.

Kaoru, Omasu, Okon e Misao haviam feito a primeira aula vestidas com as roupas apropriadas. Kaoru estava com a roupa vermelha, Misao estava vestida de azul, Okon estava com uma de cor verde escura e Omasu estava vestida de amarelo.

As cores realmente eram alegres. Kaoru estava na dúvida de qual delas escolheria para comprar como seu 'uniforme' oficial. Não que fosse continuar dançando como uma dançarina profissional, mas todas iriam comprar uma roupa, então, Kaoru tinha entrado na brincadeira.

_"Tem que ser uma que realmente me sirva bem."_ - Kaoru pensava com determinação. - "_Uma que o Kenshin goste."_

Em seus pensamentos a shihandai havia prometido para si mesma que colaboraria. Seria tudo ou nada. Mostraria para Kenshin sem medo as suas intenções. E o faria com determinação e dignidade, como tem feito tudo em sua vida.

Tá, a dignidade talvez se escondesse detrás de tanta vergonha, mas a jovem balançou a cabeça por tantas vezes na última hora, prometendo para si mesma que não deixaria a chance escapar, que não estava nem se permitindo em pensar sobre a palavra 'vergonha'.

Coragem. Era a única palavra que ela pensava no momento. E claro, também pensava em como fazer aquilo dar certo. O aniversário de Kenshin estava chegando e ainda não tinha bolado um bom plano.

"_Talvez eu deva chegar nele no dojo e lhe fazer uma surpresa depois do jantar."_

Kaoru pensava em diversas ideias, nenhuma delas parecia viável. Misao estava empolgada com a revelação da amiga de investir em seu 'relacionamento' com o espadachim. Na verdade, a mente da ninja não parava de pensar em uma possibilidade de tentar ajudar.

- **"Como estamos no final do primeiro mês de aulas, estamos pensando em fazer uma apresentação."** – a voz da professora foi ouvida por todos.

- **"Apresentação?"** – Omasu e Okon disseram em tom uníssono.

A maioria das alunas vibrou com a notícia. A idéia de fazer o que praticaram o mês todo, todos os dias naquela escola de dança. A notícia animou e acendeu uma chama entre as garotas.

- **"Alguém se habilita para a apresentação?"**

A professora esperava alguém se oferecer. Já sabia que em sua maioria, suas alunas acabavam desistindo de se apresentar, seja por vergonha ou por falta de coragem. No Japão, os costumes eram muito diferentes de outros países onde já esteve.

- **"Ela vai!"** – Misao se pronunciou, falando mais alto e dando um empurrão em Kaoru.

Kaoru quase foi ao chão com a força que Misao lhe jogou à frente, e quando deu por si, estava na frente de todos da turma, com todos os olhos sob sua figura.

- **"Não... eu..."** – deixou sua contestação morrer na garganta ao ver o sorriso no rosto da professora de dança.

Misao estava com um sorriso maquiavélico no rosto. Essa seria a chance de Kaoru. Era um ótimo plano.

- **"Tem certeza Misao-chan?"** – Omasu cochichou com a ninja.

- **"Absoluta!"** – a ninja sorria. – **"Eu tenho um plano."**

- **"Aiai, cuidado com esses seus planos, Misao-chan!"** – a advertência logo veio, no som de um sussurro vindo de Okon.

A professora de dança se aproximou de Kaoru, sorrindo e cercando-a.

- **"Fico feliz que seja você, Kaoru-san!"**

- **"Me-mesmo?"** – a jovem se recompôs, um pouco surpresa.

- **"Sim. Você tem sido ótima! Tem um ótimo equilíbrio, uma ótima base... sua concentração é extraordinária. E você também tem atitude. Isso é muito importante nesta dança."**

Kaoru sorriu com o elogio. Não sabia bem porque, mas ficou muito feliz de saber que uma professora qualificada havia avaliado sua performance e elogiado seu esforço. Era a mesma sensação que sentia na infância quando treinava kenjutsu e seu pai a elogiava por sua dedicação ou por um golpe bem executado.

- **"Você realmente tem jeito pra coisa, Kaoru-chan."** – uma voz ecoou entre as moças que também haviam participado da aula.

- **"Você tem talento."** – outra voz se fez presente.

- **"Você vai se sair bem, Kaoru-dono."** – e mais outra voz.

Kaoru ficou comovida pela nova torcida que havia arranjado. Sabia que por ter treinamento pesado em kenjutsu, não seria difícil acompanhar o equilíbrio e os passos da dança, mas não imaginou que levava jeito pra coisa como todos diziam. Agora sua autoestima estava explodindo e o sorriso evidente no rosto apenas demonstrava o quão confiante ela estava.

- **"Arigatou minna..."** – Kaoru disse feliz, sorrindo e levando uma das mãos na altura do peito.

A professora caminhou até o canto da sala, arrumando o derbake, uma espécie de tambor no formato de uma ampulheta, o qual havia tocado todas as aulas, fazendo o ritmo para que as novas alunas acompanhassem. Assim que posicionou o instrumento árabe como queria, sorriu e virou-se para as alunas.

- **"Você precisa treinar no ritmo da música para progredir. Desta vez, não serei eu que tocarei o instrumento. Dançarei junto de você para criarmos uma coreografia."**

Kaoru piscou algumas vezes.

- **"Ah! E é claro, a Kaoru não precisa ser a única a se apresentar. Seria legal se outras dançarinas se apresentassem também."**

Kaoru abriu um sorriso vingativo.

- **"Nada como ter amigas que me apoiem em uma hora como essa. Nós todas iremos nos apresentar."** – Kaoru abraçou Misao e Omasu, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de cada uma e segurando-as com força. Okon estava logo atrás, apenas sorrindo e observando, enquanto disfarçava, rezando para que Kaoru a tivesse esquecido.

Misao sorriu sem jeito.

**- "Tudo bem. Nós quatro iremos dançar. Acho que podemos fazer uma boa apresentação."**

Neste instante, quatro homens pararam na porta da sala. A professora notou a presença deles e logo os apresentou.

**- "Não se assustem meninas. Estes são os músicos que regerão a orquestra com os instrumentos para que vocês possam dançar na apresentação."**

Misao os cumprimentou, junto com as outras alunas. Omasu e Okon também os cumprimentaram logo em seguida, com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Kaoru estava inquieta. Não sabia que eram homens que tocariam os instrumentos e não estava acostumada a se mostrar vestida assim para homens, embora eles não parecessem incomodados.

**- "Quero que conheçam... Mualim, Koji, Hiroshi e Asura. Mualim ensinou aos outros sobre a música e a cultura."**

As garotas perceberam que apenas Mualim era estrangeiro, os outros eram japoneses que se interessaram pela cultura e adentraram o grupo da escola para aprender sobre a música árabe, formando uma orquestra pela escola.

Kaoru percebeu que a professora havia chamado os colegas, pois pretendia criar a coreografia da apresentação.

Mualim era sorridente e simpático e logo tomou o Alaúde, um instrumento de corda de formato arredondado, em mãos. Asura, após cumprimentar as moças de forma bem sorridente, se aproximou de Mualim e sentou-se no chão, colocando o Derbake sobre o colo. Hiroshi ainda cumprimentava algumas garotas enquanto os colegas se preparavam.

**- "Será um prazer tocar para vocês hoje."** – dizia o jovem, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Okon ouviu Omasu suspirar. Misao nem percebeu a queda que a amiga já teve logo de cara pelo homem que sorria de forma cativante. Um sorriso hipnotizador. Realmente, Hiroshi parecia ser bem popular, pois era jovem e bonito.

**- "A Senhorita vai dançar nesta apresentação?"**

Kaoru ouviu a pergunta, mas distraída como estava, não notou que Koji direcionava a pergunta à ela. Omasu ainda suspirava enquanto Hiroshi se juntava aos colegas, pegando um instrumento chamado Nai, uma flauta de bambu.

**- "A Senhorita vai dançar nesta apresentação?"**

Desta vez Kaoru ouviu a pergunta ser direcionada para si, e virou-se para encarar o homem. Assim que seus olhos focaram na figura dele, notou que ele lhe sorria de forma simpática. Os olhos escuros tinham tons de cinza e castanho e estavam fixos nela. Kaoru sentiu o sangue subir ao seu rosto.

**- "Ah, sim... eu irei dançar sim."** – respondeu de forma tímida.

Koji alargou o sorriso, segurando uma das mãos de Kaoru e beijando-a de forma sedutora.

**- "Será um prazer lhe guiar na melodia. Estou encantado com sua beleza."**

Koji parecia ser bem direto. O comentário sincero do homem se espalhou pela sala e Misao não pode deixar de abrir a boca de espanto. Pronto. Foi suficiente para chamar a atenção de todos enquanto Kaoru estava vermelha como um pimentão.

**- "Sinto muito. Não queria tê-la constrangido. Espero que me perdoe."** – o homem respondeu.

Caminhando para próximo dos colegas músicos, Koji se juntou à eles e se encarregou de cuidar do Daff, uma espécie de pandeiro.

Cada instrumento tinha o seu papel, mas a soma de todos, fazia a melodia típica árabe surgir com força, oferecendo o ritmo frenético que permitia que as dançarinas dançassem com vigor. Normalmente as músicas eram bem alegres e permitiam movimentos bem amplos e soltos.

A música começou a tocar, e logo a aula retomou, agora com ritmo forte, enquanto a professora auxiliava todas as alunas que ainda estavam ali.

Pouco antes do final da aula, Kaoru notou que Koji não tirava os olhos dela. Por alguns instantes treinou os movimentos sem se preocupar se estava sendo vista por homens, mas, após alguns bons minutos, foi quase impossível de não perceber o olhar de Koji a acompanhando.

**- "Ne, Kaoru... eu acho que aquele cara gostou de você."** – Misao disse quase em um sussurro.

Kaoru não sabia o que dizer. Nunca teve um homem a olhando deste jeito e não sabia como reagir.

**- "Pelo menos, a Omasu está se divertindo."** – Okon se juntava à conversa.

A ninja estava toda sorridente, sorrindo para Hiroshi por algumas vezes. Okon havia reparado nesse detalhe e apenas observava. Por um instante, ao ver Misao empolgada com Aoshi, Kaoru se encorajando à respeito de Kenshin, e Omasu flertando com Hiroshi... sentiu a falta de alguém.

Como gostaria que Hiko estivesse aqui. Embora, tinha que admitir, não permitiria que o décimo terceiro sucessor do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi assistisse as outras moças dançarem. Com certeza, ela chamaria o olhar dele apenas para ela.

- **"Eu acho que não é uma boa idéia eu fazer esta apresentação."** – Kaoru comentou por fim.

- **"Nem vem, todas nós iremos apresentar. Nada de amarelar agora, Kaoru."** – Misao ralhou, temendo que a shihandai desistisse.

- **"Eu acho que isso pode virar uma bela dor de cabeça."** – e novamente ela se virou, olhando discretamente, e lá estavam os olhos de Koji, fixados nela.

- x X x -

Bom, prometo que o próximo vem logo. Gostaria de agradecer as reviews... Angelica, Jou-Chan Himura, Soffy, Lica, e todos que leram e não deixaram review também. Obrigada pelos elogios e obrigada por lerem, me divirto muito com os comentários e fico muito feliz de saber que vcs tb se divertiram lendo alguma história insana minha kkk XD

Pra quem queria a AÇÃO... (atenção Lica kkk)... pois bem, ela logo vai começar ^.~ só estou aquecendo um pouquinho rsrs...

Beijokas para todos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Hello people ^_^

Eu disse que o próximo vinha mais rapidinho rsrs...

Bom, espero que gostem. As coisas vão começar a se desenvolver com mais tensão... afinal, Kenshin não vai ficar quietinho, né?

Perdoem os erros, please... revisei às pressas. Depois vejo com mais calma. Boa leitura!

- x X x -

CAPÍTULO 3

Qualquer um que assistisse àquele ensaio ficaria maravilhado. Kaoru realmente se dava bem com espadas. Sua coreografia envolvia um véu, inicialmente, onde ela se escondia durante a dança e, posteriormente, revelava seus dotes com movimentos amplos e suaves. Após todos os movimentos com o véu, que não eram poucos, ela dançaria com uma espada.

Kaoru realmente combinava com espadas, tamanha era a sua familiaridade com a arma. Particularmente, ela se envolveu muito na dança, se divertindo no processo enquanto a professora a incentivava a dançar cada vez mais.

Misao, Okon e Omasu acompanhavam a amiga, cada uma com sua coreografia. Omasu ainda estava encantada com Hiroshi e Okon sentia-se satisfeita por ver Kaoru tão entretida com algo. Quando ela e as outras ninjas chegaram no dojo Kamiya só conseguiam enxergar uma shihandai estressada, sem paciência e muito cansada. Kaoru andava tão atarefada que até mesmo Misao percebeu que ela precisava de um tempo para ela.

A ideia de espairecer estava funcionando melhor do que a encomenda. Elas estavam mesmo se divertindo. Embora a presença dos homens músicos tivesse incomodado Kaoru, as outras fizeram questão de assegurá-la de que era imaginação dela ou insegurança, temendo que ela desistisse da apresentação.

Misao estava confiante e muito ativa, pois em sua mente um plano mirabolante começava a se formar e a deixava mais inquieta ainda, embora ela não quisesse partilhar a ideia com ninguém por enquanto.

- **"Muito bom! Eu te disse, você tem talento."**

A professora sorria enquanto Kaoru terminava sua coreografia com a espada e lhe entregava o objeto cortante logo em seguida.

- **"Realmente, me sinto bem mais à vontade com uma espada. Acho que me encontrei."** – a morena sorriu de forma graciosa.

"_Tenho certeza que posso fazer isso com a sakabatou do Kenshin..."_ – Kaoru pensou confiante, abrindo um sorriso discreto no canto da boca, imaginando a cara do ruivo se a visse.

Okon chamou por Omasu com um pequeno sinal e logo ambas estavam se dirigindo aos trocadores para tirar suas roupas.

- **"Ne, Kaoru... adorei o que você fez ali. Você vai arrasar."**

Kaoru apenas sorriu para a amiga, como se a agradecesse pelo elogio.

- **"Não acho que seja uma dor de cabeça como você mencionou mais cedo."** – Misao agora sussurrou, apenas para Kaoru, enquanto esticava os braços ao alto para se espreguiçar. – **"Cara, isso é um exercício e tanto... eu estou exausta."**

- **"Não sei não, Misao. Acho que pode ser algo da minha cabeça mesmo, como vocês já me disseram, mas não consigo deixar de pensar que algo está para acontecer."**

Kaoru pegou suas coisas e se voltou para o trocador. Era hora de juntar suas coisas, voltar para o dojo com as garotas, almoçar e visitar um dojo novo à tarde, um que ela iria começar a dar aulas. Quem sabe até daria tempo para passarem no Akabeko. Seria muito bom ver Tae, fazia um tempo que Kaoru não visitava a amiga.

Omasu e Okon já estavam se trocando quando Misao decidiu também se trocar. Os homens no canto da sala recolhiam os instrumentos e conversavam entre si. Aos poucos a sala foi ficando vazia, as moças se retiravam para se trocarem e irem embora. A professora também já recolhia seus pertences e arrumava um grande armário.

Em questão de minutos e todas já estavam prontas para ir. Pararam na porta da escola, onde começaram a se despedir das outras moças. Um falatório de moças, típico de mercado, se montava à frente de escola, com sorrisos e comentários sobre a aula. Todas as moças estavam animadas com a novidade.

- **"Vamos jantar no Akabeko hoje à noite?"**– Misao disse ainda mais animada.

- **"Vamos sim. Vai ser legal!"** – Omasu ajeitava seu cabelo.

- **"Preciso passar no dojo para pegar mais dinheiro."**

- **"Você, Kenshin e Yahiko serão nossos convidados hoje à noite, Kaoru-chan. Não se preocupe com isso."** – Okon agora se pronunciava. – **"Vamos jantar no Akabeko."**

Kaoru sorriu agradecida e as moças saíram caminhando animadas dali. Próximo da porta, mas ainda dentro da escola de dança, Koji observava as moças se afastarem.

- **"Samara..."**

- **"Sim...?"** – a professora respondia, ainda mexendo no armário, de dentro da escola.

- **"Essa moça... Kaoru. Você a conhece?"**

Samara fechou o armário e ajeitou as próprias roupas, fechando a porta da sala que utilizava para dar aulas e se aproximando de Koji perto da porta de entrada da escola. Ele realmente estava com os olhos fixos na rua.

- **"Na verdade, não. Ela e as amigas apareceram neste mês apenas para aprenderem um pouco e se divertirem. Foram claras quando disseram que não continuariam as aulas, que apenas viriam por um mês. Por que pergunta?"**

- **"Por nada."**

Samara ficou curiosa e se aproximou, olhando para a mesma direção onde Koji estava olhando.

- **"Você gostou desta moça, não é?"**

Koji ruborizou por um instante e logo soltou uma risada. Se Samara não o conhecesse à um tempo diria que ele estava tentando disfarçar algo embaraçoso, como se quisesse esconder algo dela.

- **"Nunca vi uma moça como ela. Tem algo nela que me prende a atenção."**

- **"Uhum... sei..."** – Samara apenas assentia com a cabeça, cutucando o colega com um dos cotovelos. – **"Converse mais com ela, aposto que vocês podem se dar bem."**

- **"Ela tem vindo todos os dias?"**

- **"Sim. Todas as manhãs. Agora, anda... chega de papo e me ajude a carregar estas encomendas para o correio. Aliás, jantaremos no Akabeko esta noite, quero promover a escola em um jantar de negócios e você, o Hiroshi e o Mualim virão comigo."**

Koji piscou algumas vezes e logo sorriu de forma sedutora.

- **"Akabeko, é?"**

Kaoru e as meninas vinham conversando pela rua. Omasu não parava de falar sobre como achou Hiroshi bonito e simpático. Okon apenas ouvia, enquanto Misao insistia em mandar olhares para Kaoru.

- **"Kaoru, você vai convidar o Himura hoje? A apresentação é um bom presente de aniversário**." – Misao perguntou não conseguindo esconder a curiosidade.

- **"Acho que sim."** – Kaoru sentiu o rosto ferver. – **"Vou comentar com ele no Akabeko."**

Os olhinhos de Misao brilharam de entusiasmo e a ninja não resistiu em pular à frente de Kaoru, toda animada.

- **"Aaahhhh! Que ótimo! Precisamos comprar sua roupa amanhã. A Samara disse que algumas chegariam hoje pelo correio, tenho certeza que a sua será uma delas."**

- **"Por que tanta gritaria? Você está chamando a atenção de toda a rua, doninha."** – uma voz máscula veio bem detrás de Misao.

Não demorou para a garota ninja conhecer o portador daquela voz. Sanosuke Sagara acabara de cruzar com elas pela rua. Kenshin estava segurando sua vara de pesca e acompanhando o amigo de volta ao dojo.

"_Ke-Kenshin..."_

Kaoru prendeu a respiração, por segundos pensando se ex-hitokiri ouviu sua conversa com Misao. Okon e Omasu sorriam, enquanto Kenshin as cumprimentava e Misao já estava quase pulando em cima de Sano. Ela não gostava de ser chamada de doninha.

- **"Estão se divertindo senhoritas?"** – Sano perguntou, segurando Misao pela cabeça enquanto a ninja avançava sobre ele com socos, que não o alcançavam pois o braço de Sano a mantinha longe. Era no mínimo engraçado, uma vez que Misao socava o ar e Sano parecia não fazer muito esforço para segurá-la.

- **"Kaoru-dono... este servo pescou muitos peixes para fazer no almoço."**

Kenshin sorria para ela. Kaoru se sentiu hipnotizada pelo doce sorriso dele. Como ele era lindo. Como ela gostaria de dizer isso a ele.

- **"Kaoru-dono?"**

Kaoru piscou por algumas vezes até notar que Kenshin a olhava preocupado. Retomou a atenção e acordou de seus devaneios, notando que ele esperava uma resposta para o comentário que havia feito, e ela estava ali, como uma adolescente idiota a babar por ele.

- **"Ah, que bom Kenshin. Vamos... vamos... temos que preparar estes peixes."** – ela tentou se recompor da forma mais natural possível.

"_Ótimo Kaoru. Agora você fica dando uma de adolescente apaixonada... com certeza ele notou."_

Kenshin apenas assentiu com outro sorriso, e enquanto Sano e Misao entravam em um acordo para que a ninja não lhe chutasse as costelas, todos foram caminhando pacificamente de volta ao dojo.

Ele bem que tentou disfarçar, mas notou a forma como Kaoru o olhou. Tentou esconder um sorriso no canto dos lábios, mas era quase impossível. A conversa com Sano realmente havia lhe dado ânimo e logo cedo, ver um positivo tão grande vindo de Kaoru, realmente o fez ganhar o dia. Ela o olhou da forma como ele sempre quis. Como ele sempre desejou.

Assim que chegaram no dojo, Kenshin foi até a cozinha, preparar o peixe. As ninjas foram guardar suas coisas e se sentaram na varanda do dojo, junto de Sanosuke.

- **"E por onde vocês andam?"**

- **"Não é da sua conta cabeça de galo."** – Misao respondeu.

- **"Então é segredo, hmm? Interessante."**

- **"Nós estamos passeando pelo centro, só isso**." – Omasu completou.

Sano olhou desconfiado, mas não comentou mais nada. Tinha algo estranho ali.

- **"Kenshin, você precisa de ajuda?"** – Kaoru adentrou a cozinha, quase arregaçando as mangas do kimono, toda alegre e cheia de energia.

- **"Não precisa se preocupar Kaoru-dono, este servo está com tudo sobre controle. Não é hoje à tarde que a Senhorita irá visitar aquele dojo?"** – Kenshin emendava conversa, colocando o peixe sobre a pia e começando a preparar os utensílios que irá utilizar.

- **"É sim. Irei assim que almoçar. Não quero voltar tarde. Aliás, hoje iremos jantar no Akabeko."** - Kaoru se encostou na mesa, observando o ruivo.

- **"Ah, então iremos ao Akabeko. Yahiko vai trabalhar lá esta noite."**

- **"Sério? Bem que eu não tenho visto ele por aqui. Acho que ele está tentando economizar uma grana." **– Kaoru começou a falar sozinha, pensando alto.

- **"Este servo acredita que sim."** – Kenshin pegou a faca e começou a limpar o peixe.

Kaoru ficou fitando-o pelas costas. Os cabelos ruivos caindo pelas costas, os braços concentrados sobre a pia, executando a sua tarefa. Kaoru não pôde evitar pensar, em como ele reagiria se soubesse sobre a dança do ventre.

- **"Er... Kenshin..."**

- **"Sim, Kaoru-dono..."** – o ruivo respondeu quase que mecanicamente, concentrado no peixe.

Ao notar a demora dela em dizer algo, Kenshin logo parou o que estava fazendo para se virar e olhá-la. Ela estava encostada na mesa, com as mãos ao lado do quadril, segurando a borda, onde se apoiava. Parecia procurar as palavras corretas para dizer algo.

- **"Sim?"**

"_Ela é tão linda assim, sem jeito."_

Kaoru tomou coragem, olhou diretamente para ele. Seus olhos azuis olharam diretamente nos olhos violetas dele. Ela respirou fundo, se concentrou e começou a falar devagar.

- **"Este final de semana, tem uma coisa que eu gostaria que..."**

- **"AE, BUSU..."**

O grito de Yahiko invadiu o espaço, interrompendo Kaoru e chamando a atenção de Kenshin.

- **"O almoço já está pronto?"** – o menino agora aparecia na porta da cozinha, com a shinai em uma das mãos.

"_Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito."_

Kaoru pensava consigo mesma e contava até dez, se controlando para não esganar Yahiko.

- **"Este servo logo estará servindo o almoço, Yahiko."** – Kenshin respondeu cordialmente.

- **"Ainda bem que é você cozinhando, Kenshin. Por um momento, pensei que a Busu estava estragando a comida na cozinha."**

Kaoru não escondeu nem um pouco sua insatisfação com a interrupção de Yahiko. Se seu olhar matasse, Yahiko estaria morto neste instante, estirado no chão da cozinha com a alma a caminho do além.

- **"A Senhorita Kaoru dizia?"** – Kenshin perguntou, esperando que Kaoru continuasse.

- **"Ah... não... não é nada..."** – Kaoru respondeu quase que de imediato. – **"Eu preciso arrumar minhas coisas... com licença..."**

E lá se foi Kaoru Kamiya, saindo da cozinha totalmente desprovida da coragem que havia demorado tanto tempo para juntar. Kenshin ficou fitando a porta, tentando entender porque ela havia mudado tão rapidamente de assunto. Yahiko achou estranho à princípio, mas não estranhou tanto depois, afinal, Kaoru estava trabalhando muito e havia dias em que ela não estava para papo.

Após a interrupção de Yahiko, tudo pareceu correr bem. Todos almoçaram tranquilos, conversando e se divertindo. Os peixes preparados por Kenshin estavam deliciosos e Misao não economizou no sakê, acompanhando Sanosuke na bebedeira.

Kaoru deixou o dojo em seguida, logo após o almoço, para visitar o dojo novo que daria aulas. Estava ansiosa por novos alunos e estava contente por conseguir mais aulas, e consequentemente, mais dinheiro.

Quando adentrou o dojo e se apresentou para os alunos, foi muito bem recebida. A tarde passou bem rápido até. Deixou o dojo algumas horas depois, voltando para o dojo Kamiya, segurando todo o seu equipamento de kenjutsu.

- **"Olá, Senhorita."** – uma voz masculina ecoou.

Kaoru logo sentiu a presença. E lá estava Koji, indo pela mesma rua que ela.

- **"Ah, olá."** – ela respondeu um pouco surpresa.

- **"Não sabia que é perigoso uma donzela andar sozinha pela rua nos fins de tarde? Não falta muito para escurecer..."**

Kaoru percebeu que ele se aproximou e se ofereceu para ajudá-la a carregar seu equipamento.

- **"Não precisa se incomodar. Pode deixar que eu me viro."** – ela respondeu de imediato.

- **"Jamais permitiria que uma moça carregasse peso na minha presença. Por favor, permita-me ajudar."**

Kaoru permitiu que ele pegasse o equipamento. De certa forma, se sentiu aliviada, aquele peso não era pouco e ela tinha que o carregar todos os dias. Não era ruim poder descansar os ombros de vez em quando.

- **"Eu já estou quase em casa. Não existe perigo algum**.**"** – ela respondeu o comentário feito por ele anteriormente.

- **"Permita-me acompanhá-la. Eu fui até o correio levar uns pacotes para a Samara. Somente agora estou livre."** – ele sorriu.

Koji era um homem bonito e simpático. Seu jeito parecia ser um pouco atirado, mas na verdade era uma impressão apenas, ele tinha algo no sorriso que às vezes denotava uma certa timidez, como se fosse um tipo de charme. E ele caminhou ao lado dela por uns instantes, olhando para frente, em silêncio.

- **"Kaoru está demorando, né?"** – Misao apoiava o corpo na porta da sala de treinamento do dojo.

- **"Logo ela estará aqui, tenho certeza."** – Kenshin respondeu, olhando para o céu e notando algumas nuvens pesadas fechando o tempo e fazendo escurecer mais cedo. – **"Se Kaoru-dono demorar um pouco mais, este servo irá procurá-la."**

Assim que Kenshin terminou de falar, o portão do dojo se abriu. Kenshin e Misao logo notaram.

- **"Muito obrigada, Koji-san!"** – Kaoru respondeu sorridente.

- **"Não precisa me agradecer."**

Kenshin se aproximou do portão.

- **"Kaoru-dono, este servo já estava preocupado."**

- **"Ah, Kenshin, não precisa se preocupar. Koji-san me acompanhou o caminho todo."**

Kenshin olhou para o homem à sua frente. Um sorriso no rosto e os olhos fixados em Kaoru. Ele percebeu que o homem colocou o equipamento de kenjutsu no chão.

- **"Obrigado por acompanhar Kaoru-dono até aqui. Este servo está realmente agradecido."**

- **"O prazer foi meu. Afinal, não é sempre que se tem uma companhia tão agradável e bela como esta senhorita, não é?"** – Koji deu uma pequena piscadela para Kaoru, segurou-lhe uma das mãos e beijou-a, como um cavalheiro.

"_O que ele pensa que está fazendo?"_ – Kenshin pensou, incomodado.

A cena realmente não o agradou. Mal conheceu Koji e já teve a impressão de que ele estava tentando cercar Kaoru. Isso deixava Kenshin desconfiado, muito desconfiado, para não dizer irritado.

- **"Eu preciso ir. Bom, nos vemos amanhã então, senhorita... Kaoru." **– ele começou a se despedir.

- **"Até amanhã, Koji-san! E obrigada novamente."** – Kaoru sorriu.

Koji fez um pequeno aceno de cabeça em respeito à Kenshin e se retirou do dojo. Kenshin ainda tentava acreditar no que havia ouvido.

"_Nos vemos amanhã? Como assim amanhã?... e quem ele pensa que é para chamar a Kaoru de Kaoru. Ele deveria ter dito Kamiya..."_

Kenshin não estava contente com a situação. De onde esse cara surgiu? Começou a pegar o equipamento do chão para carregar para dentro do dojo.

Kaoru fechou o portão e foi ajudar Kenshin, que logo já estava com seu típico sorriso no rosto, explicando que Kaoru não precisava ajudá-lo. Os dois foram levando o equipamento para dentro.

Misao observou tudo à distância. Apenas observou. Um sorriso maquiavélico surgindo no rosto. Aquilo tinha sido realmente interessante.

"_Kenshin com ciúmes...? Foi isso mesmo que eu vi?"_

Omasu e Okon saíram da casa de banho, se secando e prendendo os cabelos. Nem imaginavam o que se passava na cabecinha de Misao, que agora pensava em mais um dos seus planos mirabolantes.

- **"Estamos quase prontas para irmos ao Akabeko, Misao-chan."** – Okon avisou Misao, indo diretamente para o quarto que havia se hospedado no dojo.

- **"Sim, sim. Também já vou me arrumar."** – Misao correu para seu quarto pegar suas coisas e em seguida, correu para a casa de banho.

"_Precisa ser hoje."_

E a ninja adentrou o banheiro, batendo a porta.

Em algumas horas e todos estavam prontos. Kenshin esquentou um banho para Kaoru, assim que Misao já havia tomado o seu, e em alguns minutos, Kaoru conseguiu relaxar.

Tomou banho, vestiu-se com seu kimono azul marinho, um laço amarelo nos cabelos e estava pronta para ir. Passou seu perfume e fez uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Um leve tom rosado nos lábios.

Misao, Okon, Omasu e Kenshin esperavam do lado de fora do dojo, já prontos para irem. Kaoru veio e se juntou à eles, trancando o portão. Misao estava usando um kimono branco e seus cabelos estavam soltos. Omasu e Okon também vestiam kimonos e ambas estavam com os cabelos presos.

- **"Estou com saudades da Tae. Faz um tempo que não a vejo."**

Kenshin ficou observando a shihandai. Ela estava linda, mas a pressa nem permitiu que ela notasse o impacto que estava causando nele. O que ele agradecia aos céus.

Alguns minutinhos de caminhada e já se avistava o Akabeko. Misao abriu um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- **"Eu vou comer takoyaki. Faz um tempão que não como takoyaki."**

A ninja foi a primeira a entrar no restaurante, sendo seguida por Omasu, Okon, e claro, Kaoru e Kenshin, que entraram por último. Não demorou para que Yahiko avistasse os amigos.

- **"Justo no dia que eu vim trabalhar, vocês resolvem sair pra comer, né?"** – o garoto reclamava, arrumando um lugar para seus amigos se sentarem.

- **"Não reclame! Na próxima você vem com a gente."** – Misao respondeu, dando uma piscadela para o garoto.

Todos se sentaram. Misao sentou-se na ponta, enquanto Omasu e Okon sentaram uma do lado da outra. De frente para as duas ninjas, sentaram-se Kaoru e Kenshin, um do lado do outro. Yahiko recolheu os pedidos e não demorou muito para que a comida chegasse.

Kaoru estava feliz. Estava se divertindo com as meninas, ampliou seus horizontes na nova escola de dança, estava junto de Kenshin e conseguiu um novo dojo para dar aula. Tudo estava indo bem. Só faltava conseguir convidar Kenshin para a sua apresentação de dança.

Misao ria alto e contava piadas. Okon estava comendo enquanto Omasu ria das caricaturas que Misao fazia. Kaoru estava rindo, foi pegar o molho shoyo e sentiu o toque em sua mão. Seus olhos baixaram para olhar e viu a mão de Kenshin sobre a sua.

Não demorou para que seus olhos se encontrassem. Ah, aqueles olhos violetas. Kenshin pegou o molho e passou para ela.

- **"Pode se servir primeiro, este servo pode esperar."**

Kaoru sentiu sua face arder. Como era bom estar com ele. Serviu-se do molho e assim que voltou a olhar para o ruivo, viu o sorriso doce dele se desmanchar.

- **"Então, nos encontramos novamente."**

Kaoru reconheceu a voz, e assim que se virou para olhar, viu Koji próximo de onde estavam sentados.

Kenshin observava o moço um pouco sério.

"_Koji..." _- o ruivo pensou enquanto fitava a figura do homem se aproximando.

CONTINUA...

Bom, é isso aí... Kenshin e Koji se conheceram e agora o Kenshin ta desconfiado. Prometo que o próximo vem rapidinho de novo ^_^ agradeço minhas leitoras queridas que me deixam os reviews q eu tanto amo... Chibi, Jou-Chan Himura, Soffy, Lica, e todos os que leem tb e não deixam review. Obrigada por acompanharem e espero que estejam gostando...


End file.
